Well, We Are Friends
by Thegoldennerd
Summary: Rebekah wanted a BFF, and she has her sights on Mystic Fall's resident witch, Ms. Bonnie Bennett. Rated T for language and such.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: This is a sequel to that one-shot I did Another Night. Like that story, this will be BonniexRebekah centric, but a multi-chapter fic.**_

_** Basically just Bonnie and Rebekah being friends...**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

><p>Bonnie looked down at the set of old books sitting on the table. She looked at the female original, who was giving the most condescendingly triumphant smile. Bonnie closed her textbook turning her attention to Rebekah.<p>

"And these are?"

"Grimoies. I told you I would get them from Klaus, and I never go back on my word."

Rebekah took a seat across from the teenage witch. She watched as Bonnie cautiously took the one off the top and looked through it. After a few minutes of this, she then started going through each with a look of awe and wonder on her face. Rebekah leaned back in her chair as she felt content over winning Bonnie over, well slightly. It may have been a month since the incident but Rebekah had serious doubt that Bonnie could just get over the Salvatore's betrayal. It was almost delicious to think of how she almost alienated both in anger. With that she also nearly cut ties with that doppelganger. Almost. They were still friends, but Rebekah could see the near betrayal Bonnie felt when Elena still went back to them after what they done.

"Love conquers all dear. Didn't you know?" Rebekah said with enough sarcasm to outdo even the most pretentious of writers, and enough venom that could knock out an elephant. She knew she should not take such pleasure in her potential friend's pain, but it was out of habit. Bonnie just turned and glared at her, before giving her an aneurism and leaving. They did not talk for almost two weeks, before Rebekah actually went crawling to her. Well not crawling, she came to her locker at school, and in an act of desperation, she apologized. No sarcasm, no condescending spite, no ulterior motives. Just sincerity.

"I'm sorry. I knew I should not have said that, especially during that time, and considering the circumstances."

Bonnie ignored her. She took out certain books, checked her cell phone, and then with a breezy close, shut the locker and left. Rebekah was dumbfounded by the witch's blatant disregard.

"She is either really brave or really stupid" she muttered, before stalking off to class. A class she had with Bonnie. The witch was not getting out of this partnership easily.

Since then she has been trying to make it up to the teen witch, but to little avail. She tried buying her way into the girl's life, and she even tried forcing her way through school (being her lab partner, and in her groups projects). She even was making amends with that baby vamp Caroline. But nothing worked. Well that was until she brought the grimoires.

Today Rebekah considered it to be a breakthrough. Once Bonnie finished spending the better of ten minutes looking through each book, she turned her attention to Rebekah and gave a small smile.

"Thank you."

Rebekah nodded, playing cool and collected, although given the circumstances, on the inside she was bouncing around like a little child on Christmas. Of course she would never show that. The Original placed her head in her hands and cocked it to the side. It was time to get payment for her contribution.

"So, when are you going to help me with the Matt problem?"

Bonnie's smile disappeared, while her face changed into an expression of confusion.

"When did I say that?"

"A month ago, you said, in so many words, that if I wasn't an evil vampire bitch you would help me. I have not done anything evil in a month, or really in the longest of times, and I have been going to blood banks for my fill. You said you would. And you have to."

Bonnie thought back to that night a month ago. She remembered the events before, Caroline forcing her to go out, and then Rebekah in her car. What did she say to her exactly?

Rebekah noticed her thinking, deciding that she did not want her to remember the exact details, broke her train of thought.

"A promise is a promise. I could just take these back"

The Original made a grab for the stack of ancient text, when Bonnie flew for them.

"No!"

Rebekah looked into Bonnie's eyes, her eyebrow lifting up looking for confirmation.

"I can help you", Bonnie said. It was not good enough, but Rebekah slowly began to let go of the books.

"I will help you."

Rebekah gave her a smile. One that was happy but condescending as well.

"Thank you my friend. I owe you one."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I really like the idea of Bonnie and Rebekah. Especially considering after what happened to her in the last episode, this would kind of be the right time to create a friendship or something between these two. But eh well...Read, review, critique._**

**_Enjoy_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you for the positive responses that this story has gotten. Especially to the BonniexRebekah friendship. I like the vibe they could actually create. **

**Anyway Here is chapter 2**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Here you go Bonnie: double bacon chili cheeseburger, lettuce, tomato, no onions, and ketchup only. On the side are the homemade chips instead of fries, two slices of pickles, and a diet coke."<p>

The teen witch smiled at her friend Matt Donovan placed the plates in front of her. Once her meal was in order, Matt sat in the bench opposite of her and sighed. Break time. He watched as the girl chewed on a chip. Matt furrowed his brow in confusion. Bonnie was never like this when food was in her vicinity. She generally devoured anything and everything that came in her path. He remembered watching her in awe as she ate three gallons of ice cream in one sitting without getting sick. He never understood why or how someone as tiny as she could eat like three people twice her size. Bonnie told him that it was because of her being a witch.

"Magic drains me in many ways. Physically I lose energy and a side effect is I get really hungry. Before I discovered I was a witch, I was just giving off energy, the reason why I could eat so much. Just recharging."

Since then, when Matt saw her around food, he would begin to worry a little. He often wondered how she could have survived this long with all the magic she uses. Matt may have not been in the loop as far as supernatural concerns, but he could piece things together. There were times when something big was going down and he could feel it. It was never noticeable with Elena; this moody resigned place she was in was now her norm. Caroline was a vampire so she did not show any fatigue, and her bubbly bouncy nature was almost impossible to break by any means. But it was always evident with Bonnie. He remembered it was during that first Klaus debacle, still before his knowledge of anything supernatural, and he remembered her stepping into the grill looking horrible. Her hair was near limp; her body seemed smaller; her skin lacked her certain Bennett glow; she moved like a woman with nothing to live for. She had asked for a near dangerous amount of food for human consumption. After that she looked better, but still down.

Once Matt discovered what was really happening in Mystic Falls, most of his worry lied in Bonnie. But he knew that he could not just go and show it. As cruel as that sounded, he knew Bonnie too well to know she did not take well to people cradling her. It took a lot to get to her sometimes, and once it does she preferred to grieve in silence, she had to leave town to cope with her grandmother's death. She had a puppy when she was seven. It died two months after she got it. Matt remembered visiting her. She just sat in her room by herself, the sun creep in and hit her face, showing the tears slowly falling. Matt tried to hug her, get her to play with him, pick on her, but she remained in the same place. Unresponsive, as if holding on to a moment where the world could not take away from her any more than it did.

Since then Matt stayed aware of Bonnie's emotions. After her grandmother died, he would text her to see if she would respond, to see how far she would descend into herself. She did not respond at first, but did the night before she came back. Once she was back she was different. Matt understood Bonnie like the back of his hand. He knew her expressions, her walk, her mannerisms. All of them were gone. A new Bonnie was here, and Matt did not know what to think of her. She had become serious, focused, troubled, she hung out with Elena more to protect the girl, rather than be her friend. After Caroline's accident (what Matt would later learn to be Caroline's transformation), Bonnie went back into herself, but because someone she cared about in need, she did not stay long. Instead she became more determined. Matt thought it was the only time she ever grieved out in the open.

* * *

><p>"Matt?"<p>

The teen boy snapped out of his reverie and looked at the girl sitting across from him. She still had not touched her food, that one chip still sitting there in her grasp waiting to be finished off.

"Yeah Bonnie?"

"I was wondering" She began. Matt frowned. He knew something was about to be asked of him. Elena did it when she needed a ride froma party. Caroline did it when she needed him to go shopping with her. Bonnie rarely did it, but when she did, he was roped into some situation usually with him having to talk to someone he did not like. Bonnie the matchmaker.

Like right now.

"Bonnie, no."

Matt watched his friend rub the chip between her fingers. She was not happy that she was going to have to work for this. Matt could and would give any girl a shot. Hell if Bonnie asked him whe would go on a date with a dude. But he has had enough experiences with this one to know that no was the right answer.

"Come on Matt, I know I ask things like this of you one too many times as of late."

The teen's shoulders dropped. He knew where this was going.

"And honestly I know that what I am asking of you is ludicrous, and stupid, and damn well selfish."

"Selfish?" Matt looked her in the eyes. His whole demeanor changed. Was Bonnie in trouble. It was too early for her to try and take on anything.

"What do you have in stake?"

Bonnie looked down at her still untouched food.

"It really is stupid. She gave me grimoires from Klaus' library."

Matt watched as the girl in front of him, a powerful witch, well the only with he knew, nearly shrink into her chair from embarrassment.

"Wait so she bribed you?"

Bonnie looked up slowly and shook her head.

"Matt she really just wants a chance with you. I understand if you don't want to, and I will try my best to find something else she could want. Not saying you are just some prize for a means to my ends. I."

"Tell her I will text her or something."

Bonnie stopped at the interruption. She looked over at Matt, who was sitting back smiling at her. She nodded. Matt looked at his phone, realizing his break was over. He got up, gave her a quick hug and left before she could say something. Of course she would argue this later, though not very hard. She would just do like she always does. Try to make sure it does not last long, so Matt did not have to endure any crazies.

* * *

><p>Bonnie watched as Matt walked away. He was a good friend. Too good of a friend. She never knew of one bad thing he has ever done. She looked in her purse to make sure she could leave him a good tip, and wondered what she should get him as a gift. She really need to express her love for that boy more often. Maybe a day out just to do stuff Matt likes. Of course Bonnie knew that would be more boy things, which would require more than a group of girls and one boy. But Matt needed more normalacy. Bonnie could see how hard it was for him to deal with Mystic Fall's supernatural problems when he was not of the community itself. Maybe it would be best to twist fate and see that he gets into college outside of state, and never comes back. Find a normal life. That was a rarity now.<p>

Speak of the magic devil.

"So…", a British accent caught Bonnie's attention. Bonnie turned to see Rebekah, adjusting herself to find some form of comfort in the booth. She looked disgusted and uncomfortable. The comfort was probably because she has never sat in a booth. The disgust was more than likely from Bonnie's food.

"He said he might text you."

"Might?"

"Hey, I am doing my best with very little recourse and odds that are not in your favor Missy."

Rebekah gave a pout. Bonnie almost died from it, it was too cute, and too much like Caroline for her not to giggle. Rebekah found her laughter not so cute or funny.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Just noticing that we could actually work as friends."

Rebekah's only response was a smile.

* * *

><p>Matt watched the two girls interact as if they were best friends since life. Bonnie was actually smiling. Rebekah gave sincere smiles. He liked that. He liked the look on both faces.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is chapter two. I took a few liberties, but hopefully stayed well in the show's whole narrative and mess. Read, ereview, critique, **

**Enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks to all the encouraging reviews for this. I am on break write now so hopefully two or three more chapters up by the new episode this Thursday.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Bonnie felt herself straining. It was becoming harder to concentrate under the conditions. Everything was losing focus with things going black. She then heard her phone playing Countdown by Beyonce. She looked over to her beside table, looking at the the white light coming from it. She also noticed how dark it was outside. Compared to it being light outside when she started her spell, it was now dark, and from the screen on her phone it was now ten at night.<p>

Bonnie answered her phone, growing frustrated of the sound of Beyonce and Boyz II Men counting down.

"Hello?"

"What are you doing?"

It was Rebekah. She was probably calling to hang out. That was the vampire's general desire. Bonnie rubbed her forehead, feeling the unnatural clamminess that was taking over. She looked around her room, noting that there were things strewn around the room. Her spell worked, but not the way she wanted. She needed to focus more, maybe rewrite it and concetrate on different aspects. Bonnie became so absorbed with her magic she failed to noticed Rebekah nearly yelling at her through her phone.

She also did not notice the knocking on the door. She also did not notice the small pebbles being thrown at her window. It was finally the sound of Rebekah's voice, without the filter of the phone, nearly barking out her name. She sounded extremely close, Bonnie noted. It was then she turned to her window to see the blonde in an awkward position hanging on to the the window seal.

"Bonnie Bennett, I have been trying to get your God damn attention for the last three minutes!"

"Oh my God, I am so sorry. I have just been focused"

"On this new spell, yadda yadda yadda. Just let me in already."

Bonnie was going to let the vampire in. But something stopped her. Rebekah noticed this too. The vampire felt frustrated at Bonnie's unwilngness, but she did not voice it. Instead she spoke again.

"Just go put something pretty on, we are going out."

With that she let go and fell. Bonnie nodded her head, but she knew Rebekah could not see her. She walked to her closet, and started searching for the perfect outfit. Knowing Rebekah, she would have to dress in something a little more night time appropriate. It took her ten minutes to find an outfit that was appropriate in Rebekah's standards, as well on weather's standards.

* * *

><p>Rebekahwas texting her brother Klaus on her new phone. The last one had an unfortunate accident after Klaus had pissed her off. Now she had a new phone, of course giving the number to the essentials: Klaus, if he had any information about that stupid tree, Kol and Elijah if they would ever bother to contact her, Matt because she liked talking to him, and Bonnie because she was the best friend. Well for Rebekah she was the best friend. The orinal did not know where she stood with the teen witch. Rebekah was aware that she had used slight manipulative efforts to gain the girl's trust. She swooped in when Bonnie was mourning. She had played on certain emotions for responses, she compelled teachers to and staff alike to make sure she was Bonnie's partner in anything. She even used bribery to get Bonnie to finally cave. Even the Matt thing to some extent was a way to get close to Bonnie. But she was in reason. Bonnie was Ayanna's descendent, and by extension made her valuable. Too valuable for anyone to just have in their hands. She had to admit when she finally took notice of the witch, it took her a minute to make the connection. But Rebekah was all too familiar of a witch's lure. She could almost feel Ayanna on her. Since then, she had been plotting to get close to the Bennett. Her first target was Elena Gilbert, she was easy to manipulate, Rebekah had assumed. The vampire thought it was going to be a piece of cake. That was until Elena stabbed her in the back.<p>

She had planned it all well. It was going to be perfect. She would kiss up to both Elena and Caroline, get on the best friend's good side and then work her way to Bonnie. But no. That went down the drain as the dagger went in Rebekah. Needless to say when she woke up, in a God damn basement, she was pissed. Of course her plans to become bffs with Bonnie was derailed by revenge on her brother, for killing their mother and lying to her for so long, and Elena, for daggering her.

Rebekah turned from her phone to see Bonnie standing in front of her, glancing down at her phone. The witch was wearing a striped grey tank like top. It was purposely too big, giving one access to see her sides. She was wearing a black halter like mid drift, covering her chest, but giving a look at her cleavage as well. She covered her legs in black skinny jeans. Rebekah noted that the tiny witch was noticeable taller due to the bright red heels she was wearing. Her hair was curly, and hanging off her shoulders, as if making sure to cover her displayed chest. Rebekah snorted at that. Of course she could still manage to play it safe.

"So do I make it through?" Bonnie joked.

"Barely" Rebekah, in the most elegant of movements, put her phone in her pocket and got up from her car. Bonnie was not impressed.

"Barely?"

"Yep" Rebekah got in the driver seat of her car, and Bonnie got in the passenger seat. Bonnie was slightly offended by that statement.

"Barely?" she ended up repeating. Rebekah nodded. Bonnie took a look down at herself. She thought she looked hot and enticing. But Rebekah did not think so.

_"Barely."_

* * *

><p>The drive was took over an hour. Not a long one, but Bonnie was out of it throughout most of it. She was in and out of conversation, she seemed to stare at things that were not there, and her at times she was muttering something in what seemed like Latin. Rebekah finally gave up twenty minutes in and decided the radio was best. When they had arrived, Rebekah flew out of her car in a huff. Bonnie watched her friend as she gracefully stomped to their destination. A bar. A hookah bar. Bonnie already hated this.<p>

There she was sitting in a corner. It was decorated with a bunch of pillows and a blanket. Bonnie did not like it at all. She took off her jacket and sat it beside her, while placing her purse beneath the bundle. She turned to Rebekah, who was looking at a menu. Why did they need a menu? As if knowing what was going in her head, Rebekah finally spoke.

"We are at a Hookah Bar, I am guessing you know that. We are here for a good smoke and this band. After this we are going for food somewhere. Yes we are going for food. Now I am looking at this menu and honestly I don;'t know what we should get. I know this is your first time but what do you want to try?"

Bonnie absorbed this information, looking at Rebekah who had yet to raise her head from the menu, Bonnie wanted to ask so many questions. But she knew better. Rebekah could deflect a situation away from her as easily as she could make one about herself. The girl was a pro at manipulation. Bonnie was well aware of the little things that Rebekah did to get her friendship. No girl would become friends with the ex that they were trying to pursue. It could not have been a coincidence that Bonnie and Rebekah was paired up in nearly every class for aevery group project. No, it was not. And honestly Bonnie never said a thing about it. Sure she made sure to keep an eye on Rebekah, but at the same time, it was nice to be pursued, even if it was just for the value of friendship. Or whatever Rebekah wanted.

"Bonnie, here is the menu"

Rebekah handed it to her. Bonnie took it, but did not know what to do with it. She knew nothing about hookah. It was a foreign concept to her. The only thing she ever did was drink, and that was not a very frequent thing for her. She looked at Rebekah, an eyebrow raised. Rebekah was on her phone. The girl was ignoring her.

"Rebekah, did I do something wrong?"

"Nope. You did absolutely nothing out of the ordinary."

"Okay...so why are you giving me frostbite?"

Rebekah shrugged. Bonnie's expression dropped, mirroring her increasing frustraion. She turned her attention away from the Original, looking at the menu. Unfortunately she knew nothing about hookah, so it was just a jumble of words put together in weird combinations. Were they scents, flavors, little drops to put on the wood?Wait, what was hookah? Bonnie was beginning to undestand that she was truly ignorant on what this was. And she needed Rebekah badly. She looked at Rebekah, who was now watching Bonnie. She had the most condescending look on her face. Bonnie saw two choics. Give in and let Rebekah win, whatever her problem was. Or stick this out and teach the blonde she did not have the right to act like a child.

Option number two it was.

* * *

><p>Bonnie lifted her head and exhaled. A little smoke flew out of her mouth. She could taste the after effect. It was sweet and tasted like vanilla, hint of honey, and some type of flower. Bonnie could not remember. All she knew is that Rebekah was waiting for her turn, and she was slightly pissed. Bonnie had figured out not only the menu but picked a correct combination that made Rebekah mellow out, unwillingly. To her satisfaction, Bonnie then ordered a soda and they waited. Of course she tried to ask Rebekah what was wrong, but Rebekah just glared at her before picking up her phone and going back to whomever she was texting.<p>

They had finally finished the hookah, and had listened to the band. They paid, and left. Another fourty minutes passed and they were sitting at the Grill. Matt was not working that night, so Bonnie and Rebekah were forced to deal with other waitors. For some reason, neither found it pleasant. Once they ordered, everything went quiet again. Bonnie watched as Rebekah took out her phone again, and was texting away.

"I'm sorry."

Rebekah looked up to see a tired Bonnie. Was she this bad looking all night?

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I did, but I sincerely apologize for my actions. Just please stop being mad at me."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. Setting her phone aside she focused her attention on Bonnie.

"You really don't have any idea why I am upset with you, do you?"

"No! Rebekah what did I do?"

Rebekah was about to speak when their drinks came. After that they did not speak. Well Bonnie tried, Rebekah refused to respond however. After that Bonnie was dropped off, with a very upset Rebekah speeding off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooh Rebekah is mad. I know this is some middle of the story mess, but I have a reason for it. Also I kind of feel that I ma setting them up to be lovers or whatever...but this is strictly a friendship.** **Hopefully the next chapter will be up on Tuesday...or late Monday.**

**Read, review, critique, enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hey thanks for the love for this story. Here is the next chapter. I don't know what I am going to do after the new episode. I don't know if I should include that information in there somehow...but eh well.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>The day after their night out, and Rebekah was not talking to Bonnie. Bonnie of course tried to get in contact with her, but the vampire was stubborn. During school she tried again to talk to Rebekah, but of course Rebekah was one step ahead, thanks to vampire senses: she got to classes early, taking different routes, and going to the library for lunch. During that time Bonnie would wait by her locker in anticipation time, Bonnie found herself eating with Elena and Caroline off campus. They decided to go by Bonnie's house to eat.<p>

* * *

><p>It was rare that the girls would go back to someone's house, but today they decided to spend some alone time. It had been almost a month since the girls had spend time together. Their relationship had been somewhat strained for a while now. But after the last time Elena was kidnapped, Bonnie kept her distance from her friend. Elena of course understood that this, and while they were still friendly, and hung out, their friendship was not where it used to be. Part of this was because of Bonnie's sudden friendliness with Rebekah. As much as Rebekah had changed, to which Bonnie and Caroline could attest, Elena did not trust her. Which is why Bonnie had to juggle to different sets of friends. Bonnie would spend time with Caroline and Elena every day. Generally in the day and late afternoon early evenings. Rebekah would get her time at night, where they would go out, or to her house. Bonnie thought she was handling it with grace.<p>

"Why do you always have so much left over?" Elena asked. They were sitting at the island in Bonnie's kitchen. Bonnie simply shrugged. Bonnie loved to cook, maybe it was the witch thing and her love for making potions. Or maybe it was the actual enjoyment she got when she did not have to think about her problems for an hour or two. This resulted in her having an abundance of food, most times sending them to her friends.

"Never question her quantity" Caroline munched on the chicken and pasta. That was the biggest compliment that anyone could give Bonnie. Caroline, being a vampire, did not have to eat. Generally she did not, only doing it when for appearances. However Caroline never passed up Bonnie's cooking.

"I would never doubt the Great Bonnie" Elena countered. She looked at Bonnie who was smiling into a napkin. Elena felt a smile grow on her face as well.

"I don't know, I think I hear a non believer among us" Caroline twisted her fork into the pasta, looking at Elena with mock accusation. Elena sat her fork down, and gave a play glare at the blonde. This started a little argument between the two. Bonnie got up from her spot walking around the kitchen cleaning things as well as getting ready for dessert. It was nice to see them acting like this.

"Elena you obviously don't appreciate Bonnie's efforts" Caroline said triumphantly. Immediately this caused a silence. Bonnie felt herself stiffen at this. Elena noticed, and her expression dropped, guilt forming. Caroline noticed this and turned to Bonnie only to see her coming back with plates of cake. Red velvet, Bonnie's favorite.

As they were leaving Bonnie noticed a flash of blonde flying by. Caroline looked in the direction that Bonnie was. There was a trail of dust, but not noticeable enough for Bonnie to see. Bonnie looked at Elena who did not seem to notice anything. She was looking at her phone, and spekaing.

"We have ten minutes to get back. Ready to go?"

Both girls smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Once they got back to the school, Elena walked down the hall, speeding up. She was going to have to cross campus at a great speed to get to one of the few classes she did not have with her firends. Once alone the remaining two decided to talk.<p>

"So that blonde flash?" Caroline looked down at her friend. Bonnie snorted.

"She is angry at me."

Caroline looked at her friend, confusion taking over her features.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Well this is a conundrom. What happened the last time you two hung out."

Bonnie relayed the events of that night to Caroline, making sure to leave out the spell and her passing out. Once she was done Caroline gave her a small smack on her arm.

"Ow, Caroline!"

Bonnie glared at her friend, even though the vampire thought that was soft it still actually hurt at times. Caroline just shrugged.

"Sorry, but you deserved it."

"What, why?"

"You didn't invite Caroline in."

Bonnie was confused by this. Her very obvious confusion signaled Caroline to continue.

"Look, show up at the Grille later on today, aorund five preferably. Get it? Got it? Good."

With that Bonnie watched one of her best friends walk away. In the Caroline Forbes way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah. The original plan was to have Caroline tell Bonnie why Rebekah was angry, but I doubt Caroline actually had this problem that I am creating for Rebekah and Bonnie. Also I definitely needed to show the dynamic of the original three's friendship. I always assumed Bonnie was kind of the quiet one, and Elena and Carline would be fussy, moreso Caroline because of her personality. o**

**nce again thank you for all the comments and support. I personally think this is the weakest chapter.**

**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks again for all the praise. Bummed by tonight's episode (slightly because of no Bonnie when this episode should have focused a lot on her, but I was hoping to see if I could try to keep this as Canon as possible but not much went on that could pertain to this story...)...eh well**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Why did she not get a table? No the baby vamp had to get a booth. She hated booths. Booths were small and downright uncomfortable to her. Why was she even here? It was not that she and the baby vamp did not get alone, on the most basic level. However Bonnie was not here. That was because she was mad at the witch. Just thinking about their last outing togethe hurt her. She shifted a little in the booth as Caroline sat down, with relative ease. How does she do that?<p>

"Hello Rebekah" Caroline greeted in such a chipper voice. Rebekah continue to shift, slightly messing up her clothes. She finally gave up , pulled out her phone and checked the time. Once she completed that she looked at Caroline and gave her a tight smile.

"Hello Caroline. May I ask why we are in a booth and not a table?"

Caroline was looking at a menu, pretending to gaze down it. Rebekah wondered why she did that. The original knew that she never ate anything now that she was a vampire. Food was more like a luxury to them. They could eat and even taste it, but it was not a necessity. The little packets of blood she had stored in Klaus' fridge were though. She then thought about Caroline. Did she eat furry little creatures like Stefan did, or did she go down the sensible and much more tastier route and nibble on blood bags like they were Capri Sun juice packs? She did not have time to think about that as she sensed Matt coming toward them.

"Hello ladies, now what can I pretend to get for you two?" both girls smiled at the teen boy. If anyone knew the backstory to this, they would have thought there would be a mass amount of tension. But somehow, Mr. Donnovan never has tension among his personal life. Caroline ordered a chocolate milkshake, and Rebekah ordered the grilled chicken salad with the homemade dressing.

"Well someone's hungry."

"I eat my emotions, and unfortunately eating people right now is a no no."

Caroline nodded in agreement. Rebekah saw this as the time to ask why she was here. But she did not need to. Instead she picked up the scent of Bonnie, getting stronger as she got closer. Of course. This was nothing but a set up.

"You tricked me."

"I only asked if you would like to hang out at the grill while Matt was on his shift."

"No you told me. Also you said nothing about Bonnie."

"Well oops what an unfortunate coincidence" Caroline played it off as sweetly as she could, but Rebekah could recognize the level of actual condescending that was taking place. She was tricked by a baby vamp. Maybe that white oak was not a bad idea.

"Hey guys. Caroline." Bonnie looked at Caroline, slightly nervous. She then turned to Rebekah, who looked as if she was sucking her teeth.

"Rebekah."

"Bonnie."

Needless to say this started out awkward. Bonnie sat beside Caroline, and once Matt saw her he got her her usual. Of course it took a little longer for her food, but the girls decided to wait it out a bit. Once everything was in order, they got to eating. During this time Caroline was the center of the conversation. Both Rebekah and Bonnie were ignoring each other. Rebekah because she was angry, Bonnie because she did not know what to do. Caroline found it annoying to be the one at the center when it was not her intention. So after twenty minutes of awkward conversation, she decided it was tie to repair this thing they called a friendship.

"Okay, so you both know you guys are here to talk it out right?"

Despite Bonnie and Rebekah looked at Caroline, the baby vamp was well aware that their attention was on each other.

"So I suggest someone says something."

"How do you know one of us just doesn't leave Caro?"

"Good faith Bon."

At first no one said anything. Rebekah focused on twirling a wilted green around the remaining dressing, and Bonnie nibled on a chip. Caroline just sat there staring at both of them. Were they both this stubborn? It was then Rebekah who got things going.

"So Caroline, what is Bonnie's house like? I would imagine it is so cold and lonely seeing how her father basically ignores her existence."

Bonnie stopped nibbling on her chip. Even Caroline winced at that statement. This was about to get ugly.

"Why would you evn bring that up, Rebekah?"

The Original sat back nonchalant, she looked down at her phone as added emphasis that this conversation was not of any interest or investment to her. Caroline could see right through that. Bonnie could too, but she saw this as a petty attack.

"Look who is talking about one's family. At least my my did not try to kill me, and thinks I am an abomonation."

"No she just abandon you for a good portion of your life."

"Nice, and that may very well be true, but she tried. She did not go and smile to my face only to try and stab me in the back, pun very much intended."

"Ooh we are playing that game?"

Rebekah's flashed something deadly, only to be matched by Bonnie's. Caroline decided to intervene quickly.

"Rebekah's hurt because you did not let her in when she was at your house!"

Both Bonnie and Rebekah were about to say something, most likely something they would both regret, but stopped. They turned to Caroline, who looked worried, but ready to physically get involved. They then turned to each other. at that moment both girls calmed down, but neither speaking up. It was Bonnie who decided to break the silence this time.

"Rebekah, is this what this has been about?"

The Original leaned back into the uncomfortable seat. She simply nodded.

"I...I don't know what to say."

"You couldn't even let me in. I was hanging onto your window like a mad woman, and we were ahving a friend moment, and you could not even let me in. I mean I know we just became friends, but I thought you could trust me; I have invested a lot in this. I gave up things I like for you, I even put my feelings for Elena away (well just settled for passive bitchiness), I don't even attack humans anymore. I have gone from an actual threat to Damon. _Over you_. And for you to stop yourself from inviting me in, as if thinking against it shows that you don't trust me. I thought we were at that place where there was actual trust and what not."

"Rebekah."

Bonnie could not even begin her next thought. Rebekah had gotten up, making sure to leave enough money for her meal, and left. Bonnie felt herself sink into the seat. She was not in the best of moods today, but this had just put her in a further worse place. After a few more seconds of sulking, thinking she could not screw this up any further.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another not great chapter but I couldn't just resolve this right now...that wouldn't be fun. Next chapter was going to include tidbits (you know despite4 being a month later and all that) of tonight's episode, but not much was given. So now I have to rethink the next few chapters. Eh. Anyway thank you for reading. If I am lucky to chapters will be up by tomorrow afternoon and what not. **

**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: I swear to all, thank you for all the positive comments. I know the story is moving a lil slow, but after this chapter and the next there will be more movement. I will be introducing a villain and such. Hopefully this story will end around 20 chapters, but who knows...**_

_**Thanks agan**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

><p>Klaus should have recognized something was wrong with his baby sister when she stormed through the door. He should have just left her alone as well, but for some reason Klaus just needed to say something.<p>

"Ah dear sister, nice enough of you to come home and join me in our litte search for..."

Rebekah through a chair at him.

"Save it Klaus I am in no mood for your shit!"

After that she went up to her room muttering curses at the only family member that did not abandon her. As soon as Rebekah was in her room, she slammed the door, and kicked off her heels. One hit the floor with an hard thud, the other drove a hole into a wall. She did not care. She fell on her bed int he most cliche of ways. She was experiencing emotions that she thought she drove away a long time ago. Since coming to Mystic Falls life has just gotten worse for her. She has been undead for centuries, but nothing has amounted to the crap she had to deal with since she settled in the small shit town. Finding out her brother's betrayal. Being stabbed by the Petrova doppelganger, after almost trusting her. Being denied by some human, not once but twice. Sleeping with Damon (she shudders at that thought). Finding out her mother wants her dead. And now putting her trust in a witch, who can not even do the same.

"I hate my life" she groaned while looking at the ceiling of her room.

"Well it might be over if we don't get rid of the white oak problem as well as Mother Dearest"

Rebekah looked up to see Klaus standing at her door, arms crossed looking unamused, and not sympathetic to her situation. She turned her attention from him to her nails. She was prepared for some sibling banter even if she was not in the mood for it.

"Honestly Klaus, as long as no one knows about the stupid tree, it isn't a problem. As for Esther. She is cut off from the Bennett line. Her magic is no where near as strong to even acomplish such a feat. Plus I gave her grimoires to Bonnie."

"You did what!" Klaus' whole demeanor transformed to one of rage. Rebekah just rolled her eyes.

"I gave them to the witch. You know, the one that tried to kill you twice. Almost succeeded too."

"I know who she is, sister. I want to know why you would do that?"

"She is no longer a feesable threat brother. Just let her go on with her life."

Rebekah noticed her brother's anger subsiding. He walked into her room, cautious because he could read his sister just as well as she could him. She was not in the mood to speak to him, and she was giving off on the edge rabid bear. Ready to strike at any moment. Klaus thought it was ridiculous to be scared of his baby sister, but he also knew she was capable of anything when pushed.

"What is it that you want brother, I really need to start some paper due next week."

"Well I came to inform you that we are in need of those records. You know the ones that the Salvatore's might be in possession of. Did you not have intimacy with Damon for those?"

Rebekah gagged a little. She remembered having sex with Damon like one would remember a train wreck. She also remembered being so drunk that she popped off a little too early for her taste. The sex was not remarkable. She had never met a man so full of himself. It was if he was just there for him and others were lucky to have him. She honestly did not know how any woman could have slept with Damon and gotten anything out of it. But then again, Rebekah was much older, and much wiser in her taste of sex. She knew the ins and outs so well she could write a book on it. And the only man to ever satisfy her correctly was Stefan. Even as the Ripper, he was so eager to please.

Rebekah gave a small smile remembering her encounter with Stefan. Klaus took that as a look for Damon.

"Sister your little flights of fancy for Damon is cute and all, but I need you to get the records. For some odd reason they seem trust you, or can't do anything with you. So I need you to get in there and get those records like a good little sister."

Rebekah rolled her eyes at the Damon comment but knew she would have to do it.

"Can it not wait until later? When I am not experiencing emotional turmoil?"

Klaus sat on the edge of the bed, still wary of his sister's motives. Once he felt that she would not attack him, he softened up a bit.

"I know that we may not have the best relationship now, but I..."

"Klaus please stop trying to be brother of the year. It isn't working. Just do what you do best; continue to use people you love for whatever you want."

Rebekah looked at her brother. He looked upset. His jaw was clenched in that way when he got angry. Like a child who was not getting his way. Typical Klaus, too used to getting his way and only pouts when it does not happen. Well he used to kill and throw psychotic rampages. But since Mystic Falls nuetered him, he was nothing but a bitch. And to think, she once followed him, and people feared him.

"Well sister, I am sorry for interrupting your pathetic sulking. I won't make that mistake again."

Klaus then got up and walked out of the room, not before Rebekah yelled.

"Well at least I am not pining after a baby vampire who has rejected more times than necessary!"

That was the end of their argument. It was how they always ended. Klaus would demean her new found desire for normalacy and Rebekah would call him out on his insessent need to be with the baby vamp.

Once she thought he was gone, she let out a small sigh. It was hard living with him. She no longer trusted him like she used to. Once upon a time she followed him in blind faith because he was her only family. Elijah was alive, but he was the same way. They trusted Klaus to some extent, Rebekah more than her older brother. She was always that way; almost unfaltering trust. Klaus, Esther, to some extent Elena, Bonnie. She put faith in them, and it was thrown back in her face. Maybe she should just become the heartless bitch everyone thought she was. That would be perfect. Go on a killing spree and just end it for a lot of the people she did not care for. But she would have to keep it discreet. She was still pursuing Matt, who was warming up to her at such an alarming rate. Nevertheless, she could not risk the one good thing happening for her.

She sat up when she heard her phone ring. The ring was _Before You Walk Out My Life_ by Monica. Rebekah had discovered such an interest in r&b music. It was thanks to Bonnie, who would play it on her iPod. She noticed that she would never play it in the open. Bonnie had explained to her the reason.

* * *

><p><em>"I would hang out with Caroline Elena, and Matt. We would listen to the radio and all that while just sitting outside. I would sometimes turn it to one of my favorite stations and it would be mainly old school r&amp;b. My friends would just react negatively to it, albeit jokingly. But I kind of new it wasn't their flavor so I just kept it to myself. I only play it by myself."<em>

_Rebekah could sense the slight sadness in Bonnie's voice. Was it hard to be the girl that did not fit in? Bonnie was pretty. But of course Rebekah was aware of how society saw Caroline and Elena. Both were beautiful and friendly. Well Caroline was; Elena was not as friendly, but Rebekah heard about what Elena was in the past. But Bonnie was not a very social creature. She was petite, and not modlesqe, and her face was slighlty off kilter. But she was still pretty. And she shined only when around friends. Even then it would go unnoticed. So Rebekah decided to do that for her._

_"Well it sounds interesting. Can I give it a go?"_

_"Give it a go? How old timey are you?"_

_"Just shut up and let me listen."_

* * *

><p>Rebekah smiled at that memory. Since then she had becomed hooked on the genre. It was smoother and was a total contrast to what she would listen to. She found herself in love with a singer named Maxwell, who was Bonnie's favorite as well. Rebekah remembered getting her first gif from Bonnie. It was all of Maxwell's albums, even his compilation disc. Rebekah was excited but did not show it in front of Bonnie. When she was sure she was alone, she played every single one of them.<p>

She had gotten a text from Bonnie. She wanted to see her. Rebekah responded but kept it short.

Some other time.

She decided to listen to one. She only had enough time to listen to one. So she chose carefully. Would she start at the beginning? Or would she start in the middle? She needed to get over this. This Rebekah sucked. But right now, she was entitled to lay in pity that her one and only friend could give her great gifsts, but not trust her at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So yeah. I feel like I am basically taking turning these characters into softer versions of themselves...eh...Don't worry the action is coming. As well as a villain. I am just going to create one, cause Klaus is too far gone, and having anyone else do it would just be no fun. I kind of hoped last night episode could have given me a little ammo, but I guess I will make do with what I have. Once again, thank you!_**

**_Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: It has been too long. I am sorry. School is doing the most right now, plus these last few episodes have made me have to go rethink some of the plot (Abby gone, and the latest episode...). Now I have some sort of plot that will stick, and will enable me to add in little tidbits from the new epsidoes without have to alter anything bad (Canon without actually being it). **_

_**Also I own nothing. God I forgot to do this. Disclaimerws are important. **_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

><p>Another week had past, and things were somewhat getting better. Rebekah had laid off the going different routes to get to class, and was even somewhat talking to Bonnie. But she was still distant. Bonnie was surprised by this. Rebekah was not above grudges, but she was very much proactive in situations like that. When angered, she would do her best to hurt her target in some way.<p>

_"Old Politics Bon, don't worry about it."_

Bonnie could not help it. Instead she kept an eye out just in case Rebekah would revert to her old ways. In retrospect, Bonnie should have seen this as her not trusting Rebekah. But as a witch, she could not let anything bring harm to an innocent. Fortunately the worst Rebekah did was spill drinks and start small rumors.

Bonnie did not agree with it, and did her best to help alleviate a situation directly and indirectly, but knew Rebekah was playing harmless. She had in truth kept her word. Bonnie just wished she had seen it before.

Her phone rang, signaling a text. It was from Matt. He wanted to hang out with her. Bonnie sent a reply saying she would be there as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>It was around nine when she showed up at the grill. Bonnie looked around and saw Matt sitting by himself, although he looked off. She could see how tense he was about something. But what?<p>

As she walked closer to him, the young witch felt the air thicken. Heavy, and clouded. Bonnie looked around to see if people noticed anything strange. They did not. Something was off really off.

Once Bonnie had made her way to Matt, she sat down and put her purse right beside her.

"Hey Matt what's up?"

"Nothing just wanting to see you Bennett."

Bonnie looked up at him. He had not spoken. That voice was feminine, and unknown to her.

"Matt?"

"Sorry, Matt is not available at the moment."

Then figure appeared beside him. This figure was female. Bonnie was astonished at her magical prowess. But of course that was not the only thing impressive about her. She was stunning. She looked to be about in her twenties, she had olive colored skin tone, beautiful steel grey eyes. Her hair was long and brown. She seemed to not be wearing any make up. Her face was heart shaped, and her limbs seemed long. Bonnie felt intimidated by this woman's beauty.

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled at her in the most condescending of ways.

"That is not important. What is important is what I need from you."

"I don't have anything worth while…"

"Oh sweetie, you are a witch from a very distinctive line. You have almost annihilated Niklaus twice, resurrected some boy, and only a few months ago were able to do a complicated spell to separate the Mikealson bloodline. You have a lot to offer."

Bonnie's jaw ticked. Whoever this woman was, knew a lot about Bonnie. As if sensing this the woman continued on with her demonstration of Bonnie's history.

"How is your mother doing? Being a vampire and all, it must be difficult having to deal with that. I imagine it drove her insane. And how is your relationship with your friends? Elena Gilbert? Do you two still hang out as much?"

Bonnie sat still taking in the little tidbits of information of her life, as if this was all new to her. This woman**_ knew_** her life. She had even gone to tell her about her dead dog, and Bonnie's favorite scarf that she wraps her hair in before bed. Everything.

"How do you…"

"Not important Bonnie, what is important is that you are valuable. A strong, but severely misguided witch. No one is nurturing these gifts. Do you know you can alter reality if you desire?"

"Impossible. That is going against…"

"Nature? No honey. You got it twisted. Of course we have this great connection with nature, but at the same time why should we only bend to its will? It is a connection that gives us power and life. We are one with it. As it helps us, we can change it. But too many witches are ill informed of it."

Bonnie looked at Matt. He was in a daze. Could he hear any of this? Bonnie knew she had to get him out of there. Once again the strange woman broke her reverie with some sort of telepathic skills.

"Oh don't worry about Matt, he is okay."

She gave him a pat on his head. Almost affectionately condescending. Something Rebekah would have done. Bonnie gave a small smile at the thought of her firend, but immediately regretted it in the presence of the strange woman.

"He is just a little too close to the source of magic, and it is almost as if he is drunk on it. You know what happens to people when they get too drunk do you. Some throw up, some end up in cars and drive off bridges. Some just die, an unpleasant and demeaning death."

Bonnie tensed up a little. She knew she had to do something. She looked at the woman, her eyes narrowing. For some reason however magic was not the answer. At least not against this one.

"What do you want?"

"Like I said, you are valuable, Ms. Bennett."

The woman smiled. Bonnie could feel it. She was in a corner and she knew the woman knew it.

Bonnie was about to reply when the woman started to become hazy. As if she was phasing out.

"Where are you going?"

"I grow tired of this place. I need answer though, the sight of the hundred dead witches, Bonnie. Midnight of the winter solace."

With that she was gone. Everything went back to normal, Bonnie could hear Matt talking to her as if they were in the middle of a conversation. She nodded her head, but she was not there. Something was amiss, and Bonnie knew she was going to have to find out what.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Poor ending...sorry. Anyway the next chapter is a confrontation that I need to happen. No not Bonnie and Rebekah, though it will happen that chapter. Also I have changed my name; Thegoldennerd. It's good to be back.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Another chapter! So yeah...**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. A little language here and there...**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

><p>Rebekah walked into the Salvatore residence with great reservation. She knew that they hated her, and with just as equal fervor, the feeling was mutual. She made her way to the living area, chuckling while she thought about the irony of it. Two nonliving souls occupying an area meant for the living. It was the first time a smile graced her face in a long time.<p>

"Why so chipper?"

Rebekah knew that voice. That nearly slow drawl, slight sarcasm enunciating every word. She could not help but roll her eyes.

"If I had any reason to be happy it wouldn't be as a result of you"

She looked into a pair of blue eyes.

"Damon."

The younger vampire put his hands up in mock surrender. Rebekah once again rolled her eyes. Damon gave her his trade mark grin. It was never a full smile, and it made him look psychotic, but somehow it worked on any woman without a brain, or was filled will destructive insecurities. Rebekah of course fell into the latter. For some reason she believed he would be a good distraction. She had drunken sex with him, and after that he was a blip. However she had to be around him a few times, and admittedly his charm worked on her. Well his charm, a bottle of whatever liquor was at the bar, and Stefan-Damon brother moments. Damon was much more palpable with Stefan. Speaking of which where was Joe the chipmunk liar?

"Why are** _you_** here?"

Speak of the devil.

The oldest of the group of vampires turned to look at a young man, with a very heavy brow. Brooding. Rebekah almost smiled at him. Stefan never changed. Evil, happy, angry, sad, that brow sat there contemplating life. Almost mocking the existence of anyone who tried to defy it. Rebekah put that thought away making sure she would see Matt or Bonnie to tell them about that thought. Instead she had business to attend to.

"I am here because Damon sent me a text."

She pulled out her phone and pulled out the text in question. Stefan looked at it and then at Damon. Damon sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. To him it seemed simple.

"We need to talk about her existence in Mystic Falls."

"Her is standing right here, Damon."

Rebekah started scrolling down her phone, looking to see if she had a new text from her friend and potential boyfriend. Nothing.

She put her phone back into her pocket, and then walked into the living room. On the way to a couch she got herself a drink and sat down. She twirled her finger around in the light brown liquid, thyen decided she did not want the drink. She tossed the glass to the fire, watching it burn.

"What do you want?"

"Well, you and the witch...this friendship thing."

Damon shook his hand around as if that exemplified Bonnie and Rebekah. Rebekah felt herself harden. She did not like that Damon was talking about Bonnie and Rebekah's friendship. She turned to look at Stefan. His face was expressionless. Rebekah took that as a sign of ill will.

"Frankly dear Salvatores, it is none of _**your**_ business."

"Aw see but that is where you are wrong, my dear blonde bandit."

Damon leaned down in front of her, his grin, was a now a sneer. He was incredibly close to her. Rebekah actually felt her skin crawl looking at him. She tried to back into the couch as much as she could, but realized it would only do her so much. Finally she turned her attention back to him.

"Now how could that be Damon?"

"Well, let me count the ways: She is on our side. The witch is Elena's friend. Elena is important to us. Plus you don't have the best track record with people Rebekah."

Rebekah's eyes narrowed at his words. Damon stood up and Stefan joined him. The Original sized up both vampires. There may have been two, but she could take both down easily. She could kill them now and be done with it. Kill Stefan quickly, and be done with him. Pity for him. Damon however; he deserves fun. Of course she knew that Stefan was no saint, but he never came off as self-serving as his brother. Damon was slimy to her. She could feel it every time. She would make his slow and painful. Bleed out his vervain again. And then compel him to rip out his own organs. After that a lovely stake to the neck, then his frontal lobe, and after that, his heart. Maybe she should set him on fire before she kills him. No better yet compel him to think he was on fire and watch him run around like a chicken with his head cut off. That would be perfect.

Damon noticed she had blanked out and was thinking about something. Judging from the smile on her face it was not good. He looked at his brother who looked just an uncomfortable by the now silent Rebekah. Damon rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers.

"Rebekah, look this friendship between you and the witch…"

"Bonnie."

"Whatever…"

"No…say her _name_ Damon."

"Why _should_ I?"

"I want to hear you say it."

"I don't think that is really a problem."

"Oh but Damon it is. See Damon, you have a case of bitch-itous. You think because you do nice things, it will make up for your bad things. Remorse is something you feel and it makes you severely uncomfortable. So you do nice things and pretend it never happen. I bet it pains you to even say thank you, because of how close that is to the phrase I'm sorry. "

Damon's body stiffened.

"Have you apologized to her Damon?"

"That is none of your business."

"Awe see now that is where you are wrong, my dear dumb prick."

Damon went silent. Rebekah knew they both understood the poetic of this situation. She slowly rose from the couch and walked away."

"Let me count the ways."

She stood at the little bar they had that held their liquor; however she did not bother with getting anything to drink. She just loved the dramatic effect it had. As if on cue she turned back to them and spoke.

"She isn't on your side. You two fucked that up royally. Stefan you should more than understand why it would be wrong to ask anything of Bonnie. But Damon I doubt you are that aware of the world that isn't up that Petrova snatch, so I guess I will have to explain. The night you killed Abby."

"Turned her" Damon argued. Rebekah scoffed and looked him dead in the eye. Her grin was as lewd and sickening as her hatred was bright for Damon.

"You have to kill them before you even put them into transition, hence the dead part in the _un-dead_. Anyway. You two gave her no notice, no time to think about it. And Stefan, when you told her, and this is from the horse's mouth, she felt fear. She was not ready to die. But she was going to accept it…until she realized Abby was not with her. So not only did you take the choice away from her, you took it from an innocent bystander in all of this. So of course she can't trust either of you. I mean Damon…no one trust you. But Stefan…tsk tsk.

"Second, Bonnie may be Elena's friend. But at the same time Elena is sticking with you two. Bonnie can't turst you guys, and by extension, she is now wary of Elena. She fears for Elena. What if you two get ito an argument and Elena, God Bless that dumb bitch, tries to intervene, because she can't stand watching you two fight over her golden Petrova vagina. Next thing you know, boom dead. Stefan gets a little too angry and then knocks a bitch clean off her feet.

Third, I could give a rat's plague infested ass about Elena. Bonnie is what is important right now, not Elena. You should be trying to convince me not to hang out with Bonnie.

And now lastly. My track record. Oh please, I may have had lived longer than you two, but you two royal fuck ups have done nothing but selfishly ruined lives all for your brotherly love. Get the absolute fuck over yourselves. You have wasted my time and I should kill both of you where you stand."

After she said her piece, she looked at both. Damon, was still standing, stiff as a board. And Stefan was looking down at the ground. Pensive as always. Rebekah knew her words did not fall on deaf ears, but they would not be headed. These two would think that nothing else mattered but Elena and everyone should just understand that. That was all fine and dandy to Rebekah, but she did not like other people having to get involved in it. Especially Matt and Bonnie. Hell even Caroline. Rebekah snapped out of that thought.

Was she going soft?

The Original did not give herself time to think as her cell phone went off. Both the Salvatores were surprised by the ring tone.

"Who is that?" Damon asked. Rebekah looked at the text. It was from Bonnie and something was wrong. Rebekah turned and left immediately.

Before she left the Salvatore's home, she turned to them and smiled.

"Oh and Stefan is much, much, much better in bed. Stefan actually takes time to get a girl…to happiness. Damon maybe you should get some pointers form him."

Rebekah walked out listening to Damon fluster and stutter, while Stefan muttered something. Luckily Rebekah had vampire senses.

"Great now I going to have to deal with you trying to size us up."

Rebekah smiled at that.

* * *

><p>As soon as her car stopped she was in the Grill. She looked for them, not realizing she could just snese them. As soon as she spotted them, she ran toward them. Bonnie was holdign on to Matt as he looked dazed and confused. A plate of a grilled chicken sandwich with cheese lettuce and tomato, no onions and the fries sat in front of him. Bonnie was rubbing his back, trying to soothe him.<p>

As soon as Rebekah sat down, and then taking five minutes to get adjusted tot he booth, she tapped the table. Bonnie looked at her, and smiled. Rebekah did as well.

"So what's up?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So much writing...anyway...yes to Rebekah vs Salvatores. I originally wanted some Bamon feels up in there, but that would have been a bit much. Also BonniexRebekah pairing is R&B. Don't ask where it came from (tumblr), and don't ask why (Rebekah loves R&B). Anyway...I know the Rebekah-Bonnie reunion was light here...but I want to extend it for a few chapters...hopefully. It might just end the next one. But yeah...  
><strong>_

_**Read. . Enjoy**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**It has been too long. Too too long. I have had school and writer's block. Well here is a new chapter**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

><p>Once again nothing. Another dusty grimoire with text Bonnie could barely decipher, and it said nothing. Well not nothing. The text was rich with many spells, curses, potions, and such. Bonnie would forget her original task and get so engrossed in one of the hundreds of grimoires that were now in her possession. But of course she would come down from that high, and remember that she was on a mission. A mission to find a witch.<p>

Bonnie let the old, but surprisingly sturdy book fall from her hands. With a loud thud it fell to the floor, as she fell on her bed. A soft but labored sigh came from her. It had been a week since she was offered to pledge her allegiance to a mysterious witch. A witch that Bonnie knew nothing about, as well as there seems to be nothing about her. Bonnie was convinced this new witch had just popped out of no where. Bonnie stared at the ceiling taking in everything that had happened a week ago.

Of course the witch was not the only thing on her mind. After three weeks and two days, Rebekah was finally talking to her again. To Bonnie's surprise, the Original acted like nothing happened. She helped her out with the research, at Klaus' home. They went and hung out and talked with Matt. They were friends again. Bonnie was no fool though. She knew she was going to have to address the problem.

However at the moment she had a much bigger problem to deal with. A witch. One that wanted an answer, by tonight.

Another sigh escaped from the teen witch. She was running out of options, and with only a few hours standing between her and decision time, Bonnie needed to hurry to find some type of answer. For the briefest second, Bonnie considered them. The Salvatores. They seemed to have met every fucking supernatural being once in their times, so this witch was not a long shot. But talking to them. Bonnie stopped that thought in its tracks. She never wanted anything to do with them again. She was determined to stay away from them as much as possible, but this might just need their cooperation. So with another sigh, even more labored than the others, Bonnie got up, and made her way to the home of the Salvatores.

* * *

><p>He could smell her before he had heard her car. Damon sat his drink down on the table. He felt something in the pit of his stomach. It was heavy and writhing. Damon was sure that the witch was hexing him even from the distance. But no, that was discomfort. Damon was sure to get rid of eventually. Unfortunately the witch always seems to be able to bring it up in him. The way she looks at him, narrowed, wary eyes. As if ready to kill him. They bothered him. She bothered him. He heard footsteps, heavy. Stefan. He could feel them slowing down however. Stefan could smell her too. A small smirk crept on his face. At least he was not alone in this fear.<p>

He listened to his baby brother go to the door, waiting. Was he waiting to answer it? Damon almost scoffed at his brother's actions. Pathetic. Despite the fact that if Stefan was not here, it would be Damon standing at the door, waiting for her. Formulating his words, enough snark to make sure she saw nothing amiss. The witch was slipping, but Damon was impressed by her sensitivity to the slightest of things. Minutes seemed to pass, and nothing was happening. She was just sitting on her car. Even with the distance between them, the tension was strong. Damon was tempted to go out there and go get her himself. Of course he would have to deal with an aneurism or two, but it would be worth it. Just to have her acknowledge him. She did when she had to. But now, not so much. Unless there was something pressing where her cooperation was needed, she would ultimately ignore both Damon and Stefan. Damon knew it was bugging Stefan, he was good Stefan again. Anything and everything bothered him. But Damon was hating that it was affecting him to the level it was. On some odd level, a level that no one would ever know about, he missed her. He missed insulting her witchy heritage. He missed calling her _Judgy_. He missed creeping her out. He missed insulting her, and the looks she would give him. The I will burn you and shove a stake so far up your ass look. He missed her aneurisms, well not exactly the aneurisms. He missed the level of discomfort she brought him. The way her green eyes darkened around him. She did not deal with his actions, and even though he hated that, part of him loved the challenge of fucking her over. It was like having a good fuck, without actually having to get in between her legs. Though Damon would never pass down the option of doing it. A small smile developed from that thought. He already nailed Caroline and Elena, might as well polish off the group.

The sound of a car starting brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Stefan standing in the doorway. A pensive look spread across that furrowed brow.

"She left?" He asked.

"She's gone." Stefan affirmed.

* * *

><p>Bonnie found herself at the site. The burned down, old house. It was a chilly night. Surprisingly, the sky was clear, generally December was a murky month; however, tonight was rather beautiful. Bonnie made her way in. She was early, only 11:50. This gave her enough time to think of something, anything, to tie to the witch. Nothing came about however. Bonnie was kicking herself for not going to them. All she had to do was ask them a simple question, dodge both Stefan's concerns, and ignore Damon's overall existence, unless her provided something worth remembering. But no, she got to the Boarding House, and sat in her car for twenty minutes. She could not will herself to get out of the car. She would never go to them. She knew they knew she was there. She could feel the tension growing. So after a twenty minute bout of nothing, she drove away.<p>

Now she was at the sight of the dead witches, and she was still confused on what to do. Bonnie was worried that the witch was evil and she was going to use Bonnie for whatever maniacal mission she was on. However Bonnie did not know if she was evil. She could possibly the best thing to happen to the world, or even just Bonnie he could teach her everything, and Bonnie could use that to help people. Or at least make it easier in life.

She took out her phone and looked at the time. It was two minutes till midnight. Bonnie went and sat in the middle of the living room. She was feeling a little more tired than usual. Days at school, evenings with friends, nights looking for answers. Bonnie rarely got a full night sleep these days. It was always something in her life, but now, this was her doing.

Suddenly Bonnie felt a hand on her shoulder. It was cold but inviting. Bonnie did not turn around to see who it belonged to.

Instead she waited. She was soon given a response.

"Well?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliffhanger! Okay I realize I am doing like the show does and giving new chapters every blue moon. I promise it will not be like this all the time. I will be doing better. I know this chapter is Rebekah lightBonnie-Rbekah light. But this will change. Also the next few chapters will be confusing...so...**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


End file.
